Il y a un camion de pizza à Poudlard!
by GODSAVEQUEERS
Summary: Les tribulations de Pansy... pour séduire Hermione.
1. Prologue

-Heeeeermiiiiiiioooooooone ! Atteeeeeeeeends-moooooooooi !

Je me rendis compte seulement après coup que mon cri était plutôt pathétique. M'enfin. C'était pour Hermione ! Que les autres aillent aux trolls.

Donc, la concernée se retourna, ses beaux yeux de lapin fixés sur mon nez. Pourquoi mon nez ? Elle pourrait fixer mes seins, ils allaient pas la bouffer. Ou ma bouche. Quoique... Je ne répondais pas de ma bouche. Enfin, si. Je répondais de ma bouche. Par où pouvait-on répondre sinon ? On ne pouvait pas ! Bordel !

Mais là voilà, Hermione qui s'approchait de moi. Je sentis mes jambes flageoler, mais je me redressai et me tins bien droite.

-Qu'y a t-il Parkinson ? T'as l'air malade...

Je me laissai alors un peu retomber, c'était quelque chose que je n'avais pas prévu. C'est vrai que Drago me disait souvent que j'avais l'air constipé quand je me tenais trop droite. Un jour, il m'avait même dit : « Chère Pansy, comme c'est curieux, comme c'est bizarre, quelle coïncidence ! N'aurais-tu pas un étron coincé juste avant l'anus? » Je me tenais juste droite devant lui, comme ma maman me l'avait appris. Depuis, je me tenais le plus courbée possible.

Je décidai donc d'abandonner à jamais la posture « reine au port haut » et retombai à mon stade de « gateau sans levure ».

-Hermione! Non! Je ne suis pas malade. Comme c'est étrange !

Je pensai alors que ce que j'avais dit était très insensé. En effet, Hermione fronça les sourcils et se gratta la voûte plantaire.

-Je voulais dire, comme c'est plaisant, agréable, magnifique d'être saine, en bonne santé, vaccinée, vigoureuse, résistante !

Ca ne devait pas être mieux. L'objet de mes désirs s'agenouilla et commença à brouter le parc de Poudlard. J'avais lu dans « Treize leçons et demi de séduction sorcière » que les chèvres faisaient ça lorsqu'elles s'ennuyaient. C'est-à-dire tout le temps.

Enfin, Hermione se leva, des racines plein la bouche et mâchouilla sensuellement, telle une chamelle.

-Tourne pas autour du pot, Pansy. Tu me connais je suis futée comme une loutre qui est d'ailleurs la représentation de mon Patronus et j'ai très bien compris que tu as un message à me faire passer.

-Nooooooon ! Mon Dieu, ne parle pas la bouche pleine ! Par le caleçon étronné de Dumby !

Je me jetai sur elle et lui arracha la motte de terre qu'elle s'était servie.

-Mais ! Parkison lache-moi ! Rends-moi ma motte ! Rends-moi ma motte ! Je veux ma motte ! Pas ma motte ! Je t'en prie Parkinson, je ferais tout ce que tu me demanderas !

J'ouvris grand la bouche, ce qui eut pour résultat de faire tomber la motte sur le sol. Hermione se rua dessus et la reprit délicatement en bouche, les yeux fermés, savourant chaque ver de terre. Elle ferait donc tout ? Mmmh il fallait que j'y réfléchisse. Je savais ! Je lui demanderais de m'apporter un verre d'eau !

-Tu m'apporteras un verre d'eau !

-Pardon ?

-Je t'ai rendu ta motte !

-Ah... Oui ! De l'eau plate ou du Coca ?

-Du Fanta.

-Sans problème ! Je vous sers au bar ?

-Hermione...

-Pardon. J'ai l'impression qu'une auteurE bizarre et légèrement perverse me dicte mes mots. J'ai comme une envie de tater ton fessier et de mordre ton sein gauche.

-Non, c'est pas l'auteur, c'est mon sex-appeal, moi aussi parfois j'ai envie de me prendre contre un arbre de la Forêt Interdite.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que j'avais envie de te prendre contre un arbre de la Forêt Interdite !

-Ca se voit dans tes yeux.

Ses yeux. Soudainement je me noyai dedans et me rappelai pourquoi je l'avais appelée.

-Hermiiiiiiiooooooooone !

-Bordel ! Quoi, Pansy ?!

-Tu veux une part de ma pizza ? Il y a un camion-pizza à Poudlard maintenant !

Je fouillai dans ma cape, longtemps, et finis pas en sortir une part de pizza aux rognons de centaure. J'y réfléchis légèrement en tendant la part à Mione, puis je me dis que ce camion-pizza était louche. Les centaures, ça se tue ? M'enfin. C'était pour Hermione.

Je la regardai avec un grand sourire, la pizza toujours à la main et vis sa face se décomposer. Soudain elle partit en hurlant et en remuant les bras dans tous les sens. Je suivis ses fesses du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elles disparaissent au fond du lac. Luna qui passait alors par là me dit avec un sourire entendu : « C'était les Nargoles. »


	2. Chapitre 1: Barboter dans le lac

**Chapitre 1 : Barboter dans le lac**

Je sautillais paisiblement dans un couloir de Poudlard, comptant les pavés le constituant, quand une armure s'approcha de moi et me titilla le nombril.

-Oui, Côte De Maille ?

(C'était son prénom, Côte De Maille. Un bien brave personnage, qui avait une grande importance dans ma vie. Tous les jeudis après-midi, on visionnait des vidéos de tapir ensemble.)

-Moooehu ! Troajebo priovfouuuuul !

-Ah oui, exact ! Merci Côtelette ! J'y cours ! Je te revaudrai ça !

Je m'enfuis alors très rapidement, l'armure n'aimant pas les petits surnoms mignonnets que je lui trouvais. Je continuai donc en direction du parc, plus précisément du lac. En chemin, je croisai plusieurs de mes amis. Nous nous fîmes alors le traditionnel salut québécois. J'accordai un peu plus de temps à Drago, mon choupiblondinou et aussi mon meilleur ami. Dès qu'il m'aperçut, il s'élança dans une salsa endiablée avec une jeune première année qui passait là. Le clou du spectacle fut la galoche qu'il lui roula. La petite créature en ressortit la culotte trempée. Ah ! La jeunesse ! Il m'en faut plus pour m'oublier ! Enfin, bref, après ce court spectacle, Drago courut vers moi et se prit malencontreusement le mur à ma gauche. Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour viser, Drago. De temps à autres, il me lançait sa fourchette dans les yeux au moment du repas. C'était toujours une sensation désagréable. Mais je ne le blâmais pas, il m'aimait comme j'étais, avec mes verrues et mes hémorroïdes. Il m'aimait comme un dragon aimait son œuf. Ce n'est pas peu dire. L'autre fois, au tournois des 3 sorciers, ce Potter et les autres candidats, le Viking, la cruche française et le mort, ils en avaient affronté, des dragons. Le mort, bah il en était mort. Bon, en réalité, il était mort après, lors de la troisième épreuve, dans le cimetière avec Voldy et Harry. Cimetière, un bel endroit pour mourir. J'avais toujours rêvé de mourir dans ma tombe, avec mon hypogriffe en peluche coincé dans la ceinture. Mais bon, je me devais de voir les Kills en concert une seconde fois et de me faire Alison Mosshart avant de dépérir. Bref ! Drago me fit donc une bise et quémanda un biscuit. Je lui donnai avec plaisir et repris ma route. Quelques saluts québécois plus tard, j'étais au beau milieu du parc de Poudlard, non loin du lac. Je décidai subitement de marcher sur les mains. Je croisai tout de même un hurluberlu qui rampait dans la gadoue. Je m'arrêtai, le pointai de l'orteil et ris : « Ha ! Ha ! Tu as l'air con ! »

Puis je repris ma marche. Je rêvassais, visionnant des gouttières galopant dans des champs quand soudain je sentis de l'humidité sur mes mains. Je devais être arrivée dans le lac. J'ouvris les yeux, effectuai un salto et me retrouvai sur les fesses, dans les algues. J'étais bien dans le lac. Je laissai alors ma bouche former un cul de poule et émis un groupement de sons.

-Barbotiiiiis ! Grumeaux !

L'eau remua dangereusement, les roseaux se retrouvèrent submergés par une mare de vase. Une gigantesque antenne surmontée d'un œil globuleux émergea avec un « pshuiiiit » significatif. Le calmar avait faim. Je fouillai donc dans mon chapeau. Je ne trouvai rien. Je repris alors la recherche dans ma main. Victoire ! La part de pizza végétarienne achetée au camion-pizza s'y trouvait. Je la lançai sur l'œil du calmar qui la goba tout entière ! Quelle capacité digestive ! Je fus impressionnée, ainsi je versai trois larmes.

Je fus ensuite dérangée dans mon tête à tête avec Barbotis par un hurlement rauque. Je levai les yeux au ciel, il y avait une mouette.

-Eh, toi ! C'est toi qu'as gueulé bordel ?

-Non, c'est pas moi, je suis une mouette bretonne, je volette, je me suis égarée, normalement j'habite sur la côte à Trégastel avec mes cinq sœurs et mon chat en peluche et...

-C'est bon, ta gueule je suis occupée.

Je regardai alors par terre, il y avait une limace.

-Grosse larve ! T'aurais pas hurlé par hasard ?

-Non, je ne sais pas crier, de toute manière ma fille dormait paisiblement, si paisiblement que ça m'aurait brisé le cœur que je n'ai pas de la réveiller.

Ca n'était pas elle non plus. Je lançai un regard suspicieux à Barbotis.

-Barbotiiiis... Mon calmoulon... Ce n'est pas toi, dis-moi ?

-Paob geiohu Hyzann !

-Excuse-moi, bien sûr que ce n'est pas toi...

Puisque ce n'était ni en haut, ni en bas, ni devant, ça devait être derrière. Je me tournai lentement, comme dans les films, d'une manière sexy et prudente. Oui, derrière moi se trouvait une magnifique jeune fille tout de vêtements vêtue. Elle avait les cheveux comme de la paille, un visage défiguré par les tâches de rousseur et de magnifiques yeux de lapin. Son nez retroussé était rougi par le froid, ses mains pendaient mollement le long de son corps. Sa bouche était grand ouverte dans une expression de pure terreur, ses dents entartrées étaient noires par endroit. Je tombais immédiatement sous son charme. Puis, ô délice, elle hurla, d'une voix rauque, masculine et bizarrement aiguë à la fois. Elle voulut se retourner et fuir mais elle oublia de se retourner et fonça droit dans le lac. Alors, afin de l'aider, je criai une question.

-COMMENT TU T'APPELLES JEUNE LAPINE ?

-HERMIONE !

Elle avait été très réactive dans sa réponse, malgré les alevins qui sortaient de sa bouche. Cela me plut. Je décidai alors d'aller barboter avec Hermione, qui s'amusait déjà avec Barbotis. Je l'entendais hurler de rire (oui oui, j'en suis sûre, ça ne pouvait être de la terreur) et ça me fit chaud au cœur.

J'y sentis qu'Hermione était mon âme sœur.


	3. Chapitre 2: Course Poursuite

**Chapitre 2 : Course poursuite**

Aujourd'hui, on était le 14 février. Je sortis de mon lit très heureuse, pensant à ma lapine qui attendait bien évidemment ma venue dans la Grande Salle. Car oui! C'était un grand jour! Le jour des amoureux! Notre jour à toutes les deux! Je décidais alors de sortir le grand jeu pour notre fête de couple à Hermione et moi.

Sous mon lit se trouvait un vêtement que je ne sortais qu'aux grandes occasions. En réalité, je ne l'avais mis qu'une fois. C'était une magnifique fourrure de zèbre qui me découvrait la poitrine, agrémentée de jolies chaînes métalliques. Il y avait même une coiffe assortie! Question paire de chaussures, je ne savais par contre que mettre... J'hésitais entre des patins à glace et des tongs. C'est pour cela que je décidai d'aller demander son avis à une de mes camarades. J'en choisis une que je pensais bien habillée. Elle portait une blouse verdâtre sur un pantalon couleur iguane, ainsi que des tennis chair. La seule chose qu'on pouvait lui reprocher était son visage très grossier. Je crois qu'elle s'appelait Milicent Bulstrode. Je trottinais donc vers elle, vêtue de ma parure zébrée.

-Mili! Salut, ça tefar? Comment tu me trouves?

Un grognement bestial me répondit. Peut-être était-elle muette? J'essayai de communiquer avec le langage des signes (Oui, Drago et moi parlons couramment le langage des signes. Nous l'avons inventé.) , j'obtins le même résultat. Avec un froncement de sourcils.

-Tu sais, Mili, tu devrais pas froncer les sourcils comme ça! Ça te plisse le front, te grossis les narines... Tu es bien moins moche au naturel!

-Parkinson, bordel, va ranger tes seins! On n'est pas toutes lesbiennes comme toi!

Bizarrement, les lèvres de Milicent n'avaient pas bougé durant sa réplique. Je la fixai alors, la tête penchée sur un côté, laissant mes yeux rouler dans leurs orbites en signe d'incompréhension.

-PANSY! T'es conne ou quoi? C'est moi qui te parle! Moi! Je suis juste derrière toi, je m'appelle Grégoria Hazel, je suis ta cousine, je te connais très bien, quand tu penches la tête comme ça c'est que tu ne comprends pas quelque chose! Comme la fois où on regardait tes parents jouer aux échecs et que tu as jeté ton elfe du 5ème étage du manoir! Tu regardais par la fenêtre avec la même expression, j'ai passé une heure vingt à t'expliquer que tu avais tué Étron. Tu l'avais appelé Étron car tu as cette sorte de fascination pour le caca, ce qui est très malsain si tu veux mon avis! Et maintenant, ton elfe actuel se nomme Étron 2! Parce que tu n'as pas d'inspiration et tu aimes trop le caca! Regarde! Les murs du dortoirs sont couverts de caca! Non! On avait dit plus de caca! Va nettoyer tout ce caca! Immédiatement! Et sans ta baguette! Et n'essaie pas de le nettoyer avec ton urine comme la dernière fois! Ça ne marche pas! Et laisse cette pauvre Milicent tranquille! Je t'ai déjà expliqué qu'elle est une personne à part entière, comme nous, et qu'il faut que tu arrêtes de la harceler.

-Ooooh! Grégoria! Bonjour! Ça fait un bail n'est-ce pas? J'ai rendez-vous avec ma lapiiiine aujourd'hui! ?Ne trouves-tu pas que ma tenue la ferait fondre? Le caca, ah oui, le caca, je le nettoierai demain! Promis! Milicent? Ce n'est pas faux! Ça y est je me souviens! Tu m'avais dit qu'elle est trisomique, mais que ce n'est pas reconnu dans le monde des sorciers alors on la fout juste en section générale, on ne lui apporte aucune aide et elle récolte des Troll à longueur de journée! Je dois y aller, Hermione m'attend!

Sur ce, je la quittai à la vitesse de la goutte de pluie et optai pour rien. Pour mes pieds. Pas de chaussures. Mon Hermione aimait le naturel.

Je sortis du dortoir en folie, me pris Rogue et décidai de poursuivre mon chemin en sifflotant. Je paraîtrais moins susceptible de l'avoir cogné et jeté contre la porte des cachots.

-PARKIIIIINSOOOON! 50 POINTS EN MOINS POUR SERPENTARD! ON NE RENVERSE PAS LE DIRECTEUR DE SA MAISON!

-Je suis pressée, je vais renverser MacGonagall, monsieur, dis-je d'un ton angélique.

-Ah, si c'est ça... 100 points pour Serpentard miss Parkinson.

-Merci monsieur! Bon appétit!

Sur ce, bis, je le quittai à la vitesse de la goutte de pluie et optai pour une patate. Pour notre petit déjeuner. Mon Hermione aimait le naturel.

Je montais les escaliers comme une chouette mange un rat, c'est-à-dire sensuellement et avec hâte. Arrivée devant les portes de la Grande Salle, je lissai mes poils, rajustai mes pieds et soupirai un bon coup. Instant T.

« Et la magnifique jeune femme apposa ses deux mains sur les battants de la porte, elle les écarta d'une douce poussée, laissa échapper un gémissement sensuel et... s'étala par terre après avoir glissé sur une peau de banane. »

Bon. Mon entrée, peux mieux faire. J'étais allongée sur le ventre, ma queue pointait telle une girouette.

Je me relevai, m'époussetai et la vis enfin. L'objet de mes désirs. Ma chamelle apeurée. Mon amour de nouille lyophilisée. Elle se tenait assise à sa table, une cuisse de poulet à la main. Une femme qui mangeait du poulet le matin! Oh! Hermione avait vraiment tout pour me plaire. Je nous voyais déjà, nous et nos deux porc-épiques ( car plus on est de porcs plus on pique) , attablés autour d'une table. Mangeant de la dinde à minuit, du canard à 3h00 et du poulet à 8h00.

-Hermione!

Je lui souris quand elle me regarda. Elle se leva, et tout autour de nous se figea. Elle commença à courir dans ma direction, je commençai à courir dans la sienne. Elle passa à côté de moi, et quitta la Grande Salle en hurlant. Je ris. La coquine! Depuis notre rencontre dans le lac, nous jouions à des petits jeux de course poursuite tous les matins. Je m'élançai donc derrière elle, mes chaînes agrémentant notre course d'un agréable « Couling-Clong-Kuuuuiiing! ».


End file.
